


"Will you just hold still?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!England x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Will you just hold still?"

“Will you stay still?” It was the third time Y/N told this to Oliver, but the jolly Brit kept on swaying to his hum. He could not keep his happiness to himself. Definitely not when Y/N offered to help him put on some foundation cream on his face.

“Why do you even want to cover your freckles?” Y/N asked this for the nth time.

And Oliver would always answer in a whine, “They make me ugly, poppet.” Then he would pout that never failed to make Y/N feel guilty for always voicing out her curiosity.

She would regularly visit her friend in his house that was just beside his bakery to help him with some preparations for opening it for the day. She was always so confused why Oliver would frantically hurry to hide his face whenever he was “not yet prepared to face the world”.

She had known him since he opened his bakery more than a year ago. And never had she seen him not wearing a foundation. Only on those times she would secretly hide away his foundation cream bottles. But Oliver was creative and quick to improvise. It was those times he would wear full face carnival masks that sometimes crept Y/N and some customers. And she would immediately give him back his cosmetics.

Y/N who never applied any make up, or completely dolled up (there was no in between) never understood what part of Oliver’s freckles made him ugly. It was those rare times Y/N could see Oliver’s bare face. And he would blush of embarrassment as Y/N stared at him while saying, “Oliver, you look so adorable!” He would murmur disagreement, and would quickly apply foundation so he could face her with a clear smile.

And now Y/N asked to put the foundation on his face. He was both embarrassed and happy, yet he was more happy than embarrassed. So he let her. But Oliver moved a lot while Y/N was covering his freckles. He hummed and swayed and bounced like a kid given a bar of chocolate.

“Will you just hold still?” Y/N was so distracted by Oliver’s hum and movements. She found it cute and adorable. She controlled her chuckle and faked a harsh tone to impose authority so Oliver would obey her to stay still. But it was of no use. She leaned forward closer to his face and quickly pecked a kiss on his lips.

Oliver sat still. He was motionless as Y/N wiped away the foundation cream.

“That’s still better.” Y/N stared at Oliver’s now bare face as if it was a masterpiece.

 “Poppet…” He was blushing but smiling. “I’ll look…”

“adorable.” Y/N finished his sentence and kissed his freckle-covered cheeks.

It was that time Oliver decided to have a collection of carnival masks. Fancy and cute ones to not creep Y/N and the customers away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
